This invention relates generally to the design and construction of beverage mixing containers, and more specifically concerns manually shakable containers.
There is need for mixing containers that are easy to use and shake, as well as positively grippable, to resist or prevent spillage. Also, there is need for shakable containers having the features of design, construction and operation which characterize the present invention.